


Hugger

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post RAW 11-14-16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Charlotte doesn't really pay attention to everything she says. But apparently her boyfriend wants to pick at the minutia of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted you guys to know I'm not dead. School sucks and my posts will be few and far between until I get some of these bitch ass papers done. This is just a short little thing that I thought of when I saw Charlotte refuse Bayley's hug. Enjoy!

Charlotte moved lightly down the empty halls of the arena, not even staying to watch the male superstars rip one another to shreds. They could challenge each other’s masculinity all they wanted. She had picked up her victory tonight and she would not degrade herself to a pissing contest like them. She looked down at her title and smirked. She even had a handicap tonight with Sasha on her team and still managed to defeat Alicia and Nia. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her waist hit what felt like a barricade and it took all of her queenly grace to stop from falling on her head. She straightened her back and looked up to glare at the person who had tried to trip her, only to come face to face with Sami Zayn. Her… boyfriend. 

He was grinning at her, his beard slightly ruffled from his win earlier in the night. It was the only other match that Charlotte had felt was worthy enough to watch. He was sitting on the corner of a production crate, his legs pressed against the one opposite of him, blocking the way through. “So… you don’t hug, huh?”

She gave him a quizzical look, already feeling relaxed in his presence and deciding that nothing was more important at the moment than leaning next to her boyfriend. “What are you talking about Samuel?”

He rolled his eyes, used to her calling him that. “It’s still just Sami, but I heard you out there after your match. You told Bayley that you don’t hug.”

Charlotte furrowed her brow. That certainly sounded like something she would say, but why was this a big deal? 

Sami seemed to take her silence as disbelief and continued, “I have it on pretty good authority that Charlotte Flair is a huge hugger.”

Charlotte leveled a glare at him. “Don’t ever call me a hugger. That is Bayley’s stupid little gimmick to make people like her.”

Sami’s grinned widened, “Oh, but what about all those times I’ve been hugged by The Queen?”

Charlotte couldn’t stop the flush from coming over her face. How dare he poke fun at her. “We will see how often you’ll get hugged now.”

She felt some sense of satisfaction when he paled a bit. She stood and tried to move past her now sputtering boyfriend. But when she pushed against his legs he refused to move them, and instead his hand came out and pulled on her arm. Charlotte let herself be pulled into his embrace and buried her face in his neck as his arms curled protectively around her.

She loved this feeling, but only with Sami. He made her feel strong even though she still felt protected in his arms. It was a weird and sometimes contradictory feeling that she didn’t completely understand, but she wasn’t going to argue with it. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and mumble into her hair. “Don’t ever try to cut me off from that. It’d probably kill me.”

She smiled, a contented sigh escaping her lips without much thought. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Finally letting go of one another, Charlotte kissed Sami on the cheek and began to make her way back to the locker room to change. Before she got too far Sami called out to her. “Bye my little hugger!”

Charlotte’s glare sent Sami sprinting the opposite way, so fast that he couldn’t see the look shift to an affectionate one as he turned the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to help you guys :) I love writing the pairing and I think I'm converting people. So the next one I'm working on, sorry superhero AU people, but that ain't happening until I got school much more under control. Might wait until the plane trip to Greece in January before I knock that out, but anyway I have a weird platonic Becky and Baron one shot based off them both going to that soccer club's compound and since Baron is my besties fave I had to... I blame her. Hope you guys liked this, leave a comment or a kudos if you can cause I live off of them. No pressure. PRESS THE BUTTON!


End file.
